Our Lives
by ReviewWhore
Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other their whole lives, up until after highschool of course. With them living next to each other, to them starting pre-school together, all the way to their highschool graduation. Find out how Edward and Bella struggle with the friends, school, and of course love! Rated MA- Warning some lemons ahead! Fluff, some angst, and lots of sexy lovin!


**Hey Guy's how's it going? Good. That's Good, anyways I've decided to make a story completely different than from what I usually write. Well okay there still will be our favorite Dark/Dominant/Over-Protective/Possessive Edward, but that's not what I meant. This is a story I came up from off the whim, and has been bugging my conscious for awhile. So here goes I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other their whole lives, up until after highschool of course. With them living next to each other, to them starting pre-school together, all the way to their highschool graduation. Find out how Edward and Bella struggle with the friends, school, and of course love! Rated MA- Warning some lemons ahead! Fluff, some angst, and lots of sexy lovin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything, all characters belong to SM.**

**Chapter 1: Neighbors, Labor & Babies**

Renee Swan and Esme Cullen, have been bestfriends in highschool. They were inseparable, practically joined to the hip! They talked about boys, friends, the ins and outs, the good, the bad, and did I mention boys? Yeah well they were pretty close. They soon graduated highschool and went to different colleges, Renee going to UDub and Esme to UCLA.

They kept in touch through email. As the time went by they came back to the dreary town of Forks, but with men, married, or happily engaged in Esme's case; with Renee happily married to Charlie Swan a policeman at the time to Esme engaged to a cardiac-surgeon doctor Carlisle Cullen. They bought houses and were ready to start their new lives with their husband and soon-to-be husband. The funny thing was they bought houses right next door to each other! Soon Esme and Renee re-kindled their friendship and talked about their college experience to their lives now. A year later Esme and Carlisle finally got married, wishing each other tearful, loving vows to never leave each other, and having a very- uh- well lets just say it was a honeymoon to remember for them.

It was none other than four years later that Renee and Esme finally had their careers together, Renee an owner of a small gourmet bakery to Esme as an interior designer! At the time they both wanted kids and decided to try it out. They both came out in that department quite successful- may I add! Nine months later Renee and Esme were both huge as whale, bloated, tired, and had a weird craving for peanut butter and chicken- as a combination. They both whined and wailed about their body figures, their husbands not getting them, or about how they thought pregnancy would've been a lot better than this nightmare, but in the end they didn't care because they having bundle of joy on the way!

It was August 13, 1993, 11:46 pm when Esme felt her water break, and gone into labor. Carlisle was working a night shift when he received the urgent call while doing a heart transplant, that his wife was in labor and that the sheriff was bringing his wife to hospital now. Charlie Swan nervous as hell, and dressed in his duck pajama pants with his hulk slippers and marvels comics t-shirt, driving tenfold the speed limit to get a crying Esme to the hospital in one piece.

Six hours later a 8 pounds, 7 ounces, and 23 inches healthy baby Edward Anthony Cullen was born. He had a patch of bronze curly hair, and when he opened his eyes to finally see his mother, he was gifted with piercing emerald green eyes. He looked like a mixture of Carlisle and Esme. They both cooed and cried at their beautiful little boy until he was taken to the nursery down the hall.

Not a month later September 13, 1993 2:32 am Renee was awoken in the middle of the night by a water gushing down her leg when she got up to use the bathroom. She shrieked happily at Charlie to get his 'ass up 'cause they were having a baby! Once again another nervous, sweaty, Charlie was driving tenfold down the highway to the hospital. Renee was sitting on a towel fidgeting uncomfortably as the water kept gushing. Finally they made it to a birthing room.

Seven hours a 6 pounds, 5 ounces, and 19 inches little healthy baby Isabella Marie Swan was born. She had a full head of thick curly hair, when she opened her eyes to look at her mother for the first time; she was gifted with big, doe brown eyes, with specks of gold. They cooed and cried over their gorgeous baby girl until she was taken to the nursery down the hall.

**~Our Lives~**

**Hope you enjoyed, I hope I was detailed and not so rushed through the story. Review, Review, REVIEW! **

**PM or review for questions, ideas for the next chapter, or if you would to Beta this story.**

**~Preonna**


End file.
